Where the heart lives
by The Descent into Chaos
Summary: What if Catherine didn't push Chloe into the glass pane? Where would the story go from there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and situations from the movie Chloe. I do not claim any ownership over them. This story is for entertainment only. I am not profiting financially from this story. I would like to thank all those involved for their contribution in creating all that is Chloe. Now upward and onward... 

* * *

As they go back and forth, trying to reason with each other, struggling for each other's arms, Chloe accidentally pierces her own flesh with her mother's hair pin. Blood oozes down her left hand leaving behind a trademark from one who has sired. Catherine concerned, pleads to Chloe, wanting to take her home. Suddenly Chloe presses the hair pin against Catherine's neck. As she drags it across Catherine's skin, the residue of her own blood drip down Catherine as if she had been freshly bitten. Catherine feels a sensation surge through her body as metal clings to her skin. It's intoxicating. She looks into Chloe's round eyes. The pain of love seems to permeate through them, entering her. "Tell me, tell me what you want," says Catherine, calmly.

Still holding the hair pin against Catherine, digging it into her skin, Chloe seems to be taken aback by the statement. Catherine had been so unwilling initially. She wonders why Catherine would suddenly care about her needs. Looking into Catherine's eyes with her hypnotic stare, she searches further as if trying to see what's behind them. Searching for her. Tears began to flood her eyes. As the warm tears trickle down her face, she whispers, "I want you to kiss me."

It seemed like the air in the room had been sucked out. Like their pasts and futures were held in this single moment. In this moment, it is only the two of them. Their lips meet, and the hair pin relaxes. Chloe clutches Catherine's neck with both of her hands, and then her face, holding on to the kiss as if her life depended on it.

This kiss seems to not be in time or space. It grows passionate. It becomes a symbol. As their lips remained locked, Catherine squeezes her eyes tightly and then relaxes them as if she were releasing herself into the kiss. Escaping the bonds of life for only that moment.

Catherine's son, who is standing silently in the room, looks at them in a sickened confusion. When the kiss comes to a close, Catherine's hands trail down Chloe's arms, their hands unite. Chloe looks intently into Catherine, who is captivated by them. She catches a glimpse of a figure in her bedroom window. As it materializes in her eyes, she sees Michael's reflection. Her first reaction was to push away, but upon realizing that he had seen her and Chloe, she saw no point. She looks at him with apologetic eyes. "Michael," she says, letting go of Chloe's hands, lifting her arm as if to explain.

His face grimaces and begins to fade into rose. He balls his fists and shakes his head, "No! This is so fucked up…You're so fucked up." He runs out of the room.

Catherine sighs heavily. She shakes her head while tears begin to form in her eyes. She looks away. Chloe gently brushes the side of Catherine's face, sympathizing. "I'm sorry," she says.

Catherine looks back at Chloe with tears streaming down her face. "No," she says, softly. "Don't be." She grabs Chloe hand, "Come on…Let me take you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and situations from the movie Chloe. I do not claim any ownership over them. This story is for entertainment only. I am not profiting financially from this story. I would like to thank all those involved for their contribution in creating all that is Chloe. Now upward and onward…

* * *

The drive is silent. Catherine concentrates on the road while Chloe concentrates on her. Catherine's coat pocket continues to light up from her cell phone that is set on vibrate. The drive is far. On the outskirts of the city. She pulls into a lot with acres of land, with rolling greenish-brown pastures, nestled next to a frozen lake. Catherine makes quite a few twists and turns before driving straight again on the paved path that is lined with trees that act as if they are masking something. The closer they get to the destination, the more the trees opened up, revealing what was hidden from the distance, a home that seems to rival beauty itself, like it had been catalogued for destination retreats, sitting on a gradual hill. The home has a timber frame, with windows that seem to reach the ceiling. A staircase stretches from the side of the home to the boathouse against the lake. Catherine looks on in amazement capped with confusion.

"You can pull up here," says Chloe, pointing.

The car is quiet again. Catherine seems to be taking everything in. Her phone continues to go off. She comes to. "I should, I should go."

"Why?"

Catherine sighs. "I can't. I-I don't even know what I'm doing…My family. My child. My husband," she says as she shakes her head. Her phone rings again. She looks at it, and sees several missed calls. "I don't know what to do. I-I need to, I just need to go. I should, I should take this call. Oh God." She places her hand on her forehead as if it is alleviating her from pain.

"Ssh," Chloe whispers. She rubs the side of Catherine's face while gently sliding the phone out of her hand.

"No...don't. You don't understand…I, I."

"Sshh." She glides her fingers through Catherine's hair. "You should come inside," she says, softly.

"No…I can't. My husband's waiting for me." She grips the steering wheel. "My son, he, he's probably," she explains, in a crying laughter. "Everyone's looking for me. I have to go home."

Chloe holds her hand. "You said that you would take me home, and that we could talk."

"I know, I said that but…I." Chloe's eyes begin to grow sharp. Catherine thinks about the events that led her to this point and changes her mind, not wanting a repeat of that episode. "Fi-fine. Yes, I said that we would talk. Okay, let's talk. What would you like to talk about?"

Chloe smiles. "Not here."

Catherine pauses. "I don't know. I would be more comfortable if we could do it here."

"The boat house then." They walk over to the boat house. "Can I offer you anything," Chloe says, going inside. Catherine shakes her head, remaining outside. Chloe returns with a blanket and glass of cognac. She wraps the blanket over Catherine's shoulder. She hands Catherine the drink.

"No, I shouldn't." Chloe looks as if she's not taking no for an answer so Catherine takes the drink. She sips from it which makes Chloe smirk. Chloe walks over to the railing, and leans against it, staring into the distance. "So what is all of this?" Chloe turns around, her back against the railing. "I don't mean to sound rude. But, how, how can you afford this? Is it even yours?"

Chloe laughs. "Yes, it's mine." She turns back around, peering into the sky.

"So…"

"Why do I do it?" she says, cutting Catherine off. She pauses. "Because…I'm good at what I do."

"I don't understand. You took money."

Chloe gasps. "Dr. Stewart, I don't see you offering your services for free at your clinic."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No need to be," she says, with a comforting smile. "It comes along with my line of business. Besides, it was never about the money Catherine," she says, looking into her eyes.

Catherine clears her throat and takes another sip from her glass. "So then…why me? Out of all of your clients, why me?" Chloe begins to shiver. "I'm sorry, you must be freezing." She places a portion of the blanket across Chloe, who leans against her. Her head underneath Catherine's neck. Catherine closes her eyes as her body absorbs Chloe's warmth.

"Doesn't this feel good?"

"Yes."

She glides her face against Catherine's skin, up to her ear, whispering, "Let's go inside." Catherine opens her eyes. She stares into the darkness. The moonlight bounces off the lake, reflecting into her eyes. Chloe grabs her hand, guiding her into the home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and situations from the movie Chloe. I do not claim any ownership over them. This story is for entertainment only. I am not profiting financially from this story. I would like to thank all those involved for their contribution in creating all that is Chloe. Now upward and onward...

* * *

Manolo Blahnik Mary Jane pumps rest near the fireplace that burns in the background, catching the sight of two bodies engulfed in a huge bed with satin red sheets, intertwined in passionate lovemaking. Chloe formerly the initiator now finds herself on the receiving end as Catherine places her on her backside. Their bodies united as one, rolling like a wave in a tide. For the first time in her life, Catherine feels like she is in control, and she is. Chloe, who is normally in control, lets her guard down, accepting Catherine. Something about Catherine having all the control turns Chloe on even more. She watches Catherine's every facial expression, trying her best to not release before Catherine does. Their moans create a sweet melody. The further down Catherine descends, the more Chloe appears to be losing her breath, reaching for something to anchor her, only to find a handful of sheets. She grips them, holding on tightly as if without them, she would float away. Chloe's body begins to shake, no longer able to control.

* * *

Catherine stands on the balcony, peering into the night sky. She takes out her cell phone, and dials a number, pacing.

"Jesus Christ Catherine! Where the hell are you? We've been worried sick. Michael told me everything. Are you alright? Are you safe?"

"Yes! I'm fine. Everything is fine?"

"How come you took so long to call? Why aren't you home? Are you with that girl?"

"Yes…I am."

"Catherine. What's going on? What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

"God. Have you, have you fucked her."

Catherine is silent. "I'm sorry David."

David breathes deeply. The frustration and disappointment heard in his voice. "Catherine." He pauses. "You are the love of my life. You mean everything to me. Come home. Come home to us, your family."

Catherine starts crying. "I-I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Cries louder. "I wish, I wish I knew what to do."

"Just come home Catherine. We can talk about everything as soon as you get here. We can work this out."

"Can we? I'm just…I mean, it's just that…no one has, no one considers my feelings. Oh gosh," she cries harder. "I feel like," she says, choking up. "David, your constant flirting, all the lies…I mean the sheer desperation. The lengths I have gone. I don't even know anything about our son. And every time I try to let myself in, I'm always pushed out. I don't feel wanted. Needed. I don't even feel loved."

"Got damn it Catherine. You know I love you. We both do."

"I don't know," she says, shaking her head. Tears are streaming down her face. "I'm just so lost David."

"You don't have to be. I'm here. You still have us Catherine. Just come home."

Chloe comes out of the shower, drying herself with a towel, before draping herself with a matching satin robe. "O-okay. I'll be home soon." Catherine hangs up the phone and wipes the tears from her face, trying to regain her composure. She walks back into the room.

Chloe swings her hair back. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat," she says, tying her robe.

"No, that's alright. I, I have to go," Catherine starts walking toward the entrance, going down a set of stairs.

Chloe seems off-guard. "W-wait," she says, not far behind. "Don't, don't do this."

Catherine reaches the door. "Please." Catherine turns around. "Please," says Chloe, again as she places her hands to her face as if she were praying. "Okay," she says, nodding her head. "Okay…Just hear me out, okay."

"I don't have time for this. I'm sorry, I really don't. I need to leave while things are still salvageable. I made a huge mistake. One that I'll probably regret for the rest of my life."

"A mistake," says Chloe, holding her hand to her chest, comforting her heart. "Can you be honest with yourself for one second? Nothing about this was a mistake."

"Yes it was. And I'm sorry I brought you into my mess. I really am."

Chloe frowns and shakes her head in disbelief. "No. No!" She pauses. Then begins to speak with her hands and mouth at the same time. "Tell me…tell me that you don't feel anything. If you can tell me that you don't feel anything for me, I will leave you alone. You won't ever see me…I won't ever contact you ever again." Catherine stands silent. She crosses her arms. "I've noticed you for a long time. You would watch me from your office." Chloe laughs a bit. "I noticed you when you didn't even think no one had, even when you thought I didn't." Catherine listens on, unresponsive. "I waited on an opportunity to reach you. And I finally got the chance in the restaurant. I took it. I waited patiently for you. Until the day, you'd approach me." Chloe walks over to her, but not close enough to reach her. "I know my methods were wrong. But I, I just wanted to be closer to you. I saw how hurt you were, and I wanted to make you happy." Catherine looks away. "What you were missing, I gave it back to you, didn't I? I made you happy. And I was happy…I don't want to let go of that." Catherine's phone rings. "And…and how come I shouldn't be happy? Don't you think I deserve to be happy too? I mean, I do everything for other people, don't-don't I deserve something real."

"I understand, a great deal, but I'm married. For many years now. And I love my husband. I really do. Do you expect me to throw that all away? For, for…"

Chloe interrupts her. "For love…for a happiness of your own."

"You're so young. You don't understand. I can't just stop. I have responsibilities as a wife and as a mother. I'm, I'm a respectable doctor."

"You still are. What has changed about that? What are you afraid of? You think you're gonna lose everything, instead of gaining anything…You would be happy for once. I can make you happy," Chloe says, nodding her head.

"You're young. And you're beautiful. You have your entire life ahead of you. You can have anyone you want."

"I don't want anyone else. God," says Chloe, now crying. "You know there were times when I wanted to give up. I have probably met thousands of people. I searched everywhere…looking for someone. Maybe I looked in the wrong places. But I knew one day it would happen if I didn't give up. And it had because I found you. I just had to be patient. And you found me. Don't you get it? We are meant for each other." She walks closer to Catherine, stretching her arm to her in her plea. "If you stay with me…I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy." Chloe's round eyes sincere. "You could trust me. You won't ever have to look over your shoulder. I'll quit my job. I would do anything to make you proud of-of me. If you would just give me a chance, I can prove myself to you. Please Catherine. I love you." Catherine stands there quiet, contemplating. "I never wanted anything more in my life."

Catherine opens the front door, stepping outside.

Chloe's hands begin trembling. "Please…Don't leave me. I can't." She wipes the tears from her eyes that are constantly overflowing. "I-I need you."

Catherine, her back to Chloe, turns around, facing her. "I need you too." She steps back inside, closing the door behind her.


End file.
